Anatomy of a Queen
by misslooche
Summary: Young Queen, Caroline Forbes, must journey from the orphanage where she grew up to the country of Constance where she once again meets the boy she has been engaged to since the age of six, Klaus Mikaelson. With political and love affairs on the horizon, not to mention betrayal, Caroline will have to ask herself if love or duty is more important.
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently started watching the CW show Reign, and I couldn't help but imagine what Klaroline would look like in this type of setting. So here is my take on TVD in the Reign world. Not everything in this story is from Reign and the characters are (clearly) very different, although I use many of the same ideas. Other things: there are no vampire's in this story, they are all human except for the occasional fantastical element which you will find out about as you read on. Constance, Zeta, Dunham, Cha, and Shust are all the countries listed, this is in an AU, and this part has no ties to the tv show Reign, they are completely from my imagination. So enjoy! R&R. **

_My Dear Caroline,_

_It saddens me that you have received this letter, for it means that I have surely passed on. I only hope that you are well prepared to handle the country of Zeta as their new Queen. For you to carry on the family name as the rightful heir to the throne, and I know that you will make both your father and I proud. And make your country proud, by doing what is right for it above your own desires. For that is what it means to be a true Queen. _

_I hope you understand why I had to keep you hidden all these years, the country of Dunham has gotten too strong, and they will come after you, as they are doing with other nations. Which was why our marriage agreement with the country of Constance is still intact. Now that you are Queen, the King of Constance will most likely be requesting your arrival, for you are of use to him now. And after you marry his first born, our two countries will become one and we will have their support in the war. But remember this, no matter the consequences, let King Mikael know nothing of our countries struggles, for if he finds us weak he will cut the marriage tie in a moment, leaving our country for ruin. _

_I know you will do what is best for your country, as I have always tried to do, for it is our duty as Queen. _

_I love you darling and may the power and strength of Zeta forever rest in you,_

_Mother. _

Caroline Forbes pressed the letter from her recently deceased mother to her breast, trying to remember the woman's face, or any part of her. All she could see was a short memory of them walking through the gardens as they picked roses and chatted about how rough the soil was for that time of year. Caroline couldn't picture that woman lying in a pool of her own sweat as yellow fever attached itself to her, claiming her for its own. Callan, Caroline's friend and handmaiden, was standing behind the blond girl, reading from over her shoulder.

"Is it wrong for me not to remember her?" Caroline asked, folding the letter over and over until it hurt her fingers to press the sides together anymore. "To not feel the sadness a child feels at the loss of a parent?"

Callan shifted uncomfortably behind Caroline, wondering if this was a trick question.

"You hardly knew her m'lady," Callan said, moving toward Caroline's bed to start folding clothes. "She's had you held here since you were young."

It was true, Caroline had been living on the outskirts of Zeta, waiting patiently for the day that she would be of use to her country. They had to keep her hidden among orphans, so that if Dunham did invade their country, they would know nothing of what Caroline looked like, and she could safely flee if need be. It seemed though, that now she had become Queen in her mothers place, which meant she now had a duty to perform, she had a purpose. It also meant that the small village of Griffith that she had learned to call home, was now going to only be a memory as she moved into Constance, to soon be their new Queen as well. Caroline swallowed hard, her hands slightly shaking as she tucked the letter into her dress pocket.

"Gather her things," a guard said, suddenly appearing at her door, making both women jump. "King Mikael has requested her arrival in Constance."

-anatomy of a queen-

Caroline stuck her head out of the carriage window, feeling the summer breeze against her face as they approached the castle. She tried to contain the fluttering in her heart as they moved along the bumpy path, her head bobbing left and right as the wheels sunk in and out of the mud.

Callan was snoring softly across from her, and when Caroline flicked her knee to wake her, she shook violently and sat upright, her hands up as if she were ready to fight.

"Calm yourself Callan," Caroline said, giggling. "We are here."

Callan nodded uneasily as she looked out the opposite window. They could see the royal guard outside, lined up along the pathway like a red picket fence; their eyes emotionless as they watched the horse and carriage pass by them.

"Awful serious bunch aren't they?" Callan said, tucking her fist under her chin.

Caroline was about to respond but then the driver called for the horses to slow, and as they were approaching Caroline scanned the crowd of onlookers, looking for_ him. _

"Do you not see him?" Callan asked, looking directly at Caroline, as if she could read her mind. She must have seen how frustrated Caroline looked, her eyebrows scrunched together as she studied the crowd.

"It's been ten years Callan," Caroline said, defending herself. "Things change."

"I hear he is still the brat our country knew ten years ago."

Caroline turned to her handmaiden, giving her a look.

"Those are just rumors," she said, pushing her curls to the side. "He could have changed."

"Do you remember when he pushed you into a pool of cow blood when you were six?" Callan said, her voice hoarse. "It took Mother Hallie three days to get the smell out of your hair."

Carline sighed, remembering how often Klaus had been cruel to her when they had been children, but everyone had told her that was just how little boys were.

"I need to believe he is different," Caroline said, more to herself.

-anatomy of a queen-

"My goodness," Beatrice said, sighing loudly as she ran her fingers over her bare stomach, looking at Klaus. "Someone is in a hurry."

Klaus was quickly sticking his legs through his trousers, one after the other as he pulled them up, securing them with suspenders.

"I have an appointment," Klaus said, annoyed.

"With the King?" Beatrice asked, rolling over in bed to get a better view of Klaus as he threw his white, cotton shirt over his head.

"With my future wife," he said, tucking it in.

Beatrice frowned, although she knew it was only for political matters, her jealousy still flared up whenever there was talk of Caroline's arrival. She had known the girl was coming a few months ago when it was announced that her mother had grown ill and was soon to pass. She also knew that Caroline would be wedding Klaus before the next year, and that she would have to share him, an inevitable arrangement she was not happy about. Beatrice rolled out of bed, bringing a hand to her head as she scrunched up her hair, walking toward Klaus. He was looking down at the floor, trying to find his jacket when Beatrice brushed up against him, pressing her naked breasts against his chest, running a hand down his neck. He paused and looked down at her plain features, and emotional eyes. He could see her jealousy and desire spark within them, trying to lay claim to something that wasn't hers. She was a whore to him, and nothing else, although she was the best one he had come across in months. Sometimes she talked about becoming his mistress, although they both knew she was too dull and mundane for that, but he saw the hope in her eyes, so he kept feeding her lies.

"You realize," Beatrice said, as Klaus brought a hand up to the side of her face, pinching her plump cheek. "That nothing has to change between us."

Klaus didn't say anything as he pursed his lips, once again feeling the annoyance rise in him, he had a temper, but it flared up commonly around stupidity.

"No woman is going to control my wants and needs," he said, grabbing her by the chin. "Especially not her."

He then pushed Beatrice back, down onto the bed as she smiled wickedly up at him. She tried to grab at his shirt and pull him down with her, but he shoved her hand away, lifting a finger.

"Later," he said, then snatched up his jacket that he spotted under a pile of sheets. "I want you out of my room before I return."

He then turned on his heel, hearing the trumpets announcing Caroline's arrival, while simultaneously pulling on his jacket.

"As you wish," she said, smiling, although he couldn't see.

-anatomy of a queen-

The door of the carriage opened slowly, as a new light filtered in, Caroline could hear the trumpets beginning to blow, welcoming her to Constance. She stepped onto the small platform, looking out at her new country. The air was fresh and warm as a few townspeople waved and giggled at her. She smiled back at them, feeling the odd sensation of being out and in the presence of regular people. She had always been treated differently at the orphanage, given many privileges that the others were not. Better food, less chores, and no punishments when she did something wrong. It was subtle, but if someone looked close enough they could see the difference. Whenever she was given presents or extra milk she would always slip it to the younger children, they would thank her quietly, sipping or hiding it quickly so the Mothers wouldn't see them. She had always given up things for the people she cared about, now she had a whole country to worry about.

"Queen Caroline Forbes," a man said across from her, as Callan stepped out behind her, announcing her arrival. Everyone bowed, including the King who Caroline saw was a large man with dark hair and eyes. He smiled at Caroline as he approached her, taking her hand in his as he kissed the top of it.

"Welcome Miss Caroline," he said, his voice rough against the birds chirping. "I think you will find yourself welcomed in our country, we offer our protection and hospitality as you and my son prepare for your engagement."

Caroline thanked him, but she wasn't looking at Mikael as she met eyes with the rest of the royal family. She saw the queen who was standing at a distance, her eyes hard and her mouth set in a line as she studied Caroline. There was a young gentlemen that she assumed was Finn, the bastard child of the king, she vaguely remembered him from childhood. He was large now, a true mountain man, but he had tenderness in his eyes as he nodded at Caroline. But when she looked around them, she saw no one that would resemble the boy she had known all those years ago.

"Pardon my sons lateness," Mikael said suddenly, noticing Caroline's wandering eyes. "Niklaus is not one to be punctual, especially with important matters such as this."

"I do not mind," Caroline said, although she could feel her anxiety rising, like an itching under her skin.

"I would like to introduce you to my wife, Esther," Mikael said, gesturing behind him to the stone cold looking woman. "And my son Finn, both I am assuming you remember from when you were younger."

"Of course," she said, nodding at them. "It is good to see you both again."

Esther remained motionless, and Finn looked as if he were about to say something, but then he stopped, his eyes cast behind Caroline.

-anatomy of a queen-

Klaus stopped as the countries eyes turned to greet him. He was fashionably late, as usual, which was exactly how he liked to be. No one important ever turned up early to an event. Klaus could see Caroline's back was turned toward him, as she greeted his mother and brother. His father turned his gaze to him, giving him a look of warning for his lateness. He didn't bother responding as he turned to look at Caroline, the back of her head giving off a slight glow from the suns rays against her blond hair, as if she had a halo. Everyone grew silent, and Finn turned his attention to his brother. Caroline must have realized there was a disturbance because she turned slowly, following everyone's gaze until she met Klaus'.

Klaus took in a sharp breath as his eyes raked over her body. Time had served her well. In his mind, Caroline was still the lanky, petit, awkward child that had gaped teeth and sickly pale skin. But now he was looking at someone different, not the little girl he remembered, but a true woman. Her beauty was defining with her rosy cheeks, and her eyes a heart quickening blue. Her lips were slightly parted as she studied Klaus too, and although she was visibly anxious or perhaps nervous, she stood tall with her chin up. Her curls brushed up against her face as she curtseyed to him, her eyes turning down toward the gravel floor. Klaus took a step toward her, then a few more until he was standing less than a foot from her.

"Miss Forbes," he whispered, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips. He kissed the back of it; feeling how soft it was, similar to a newborn babies skin, like she hadn't been touched before. He allowed his lips to linger on her skin for a second, if only to feel her pulse quicken to his touch. He smiled against her skin, and then dropped her hand.

"It has been a while," Klaus said, his voice deep and penetrating.

"That it has," Caroline said, her voice small but firm.

Suddenly Mikael spoke up, and the moment was over as they both turned to him.

"It is with my sincere approval that I congratulate you both on uniting our families and the nations Constance and Zeta," he said, his voice carrying to all who were listening. "The wedding will take place in a few months time, after some discussion."

Caroline tensed at this, hearing the words 'a few months' made her worry. From her mother's letter, it was apparent that Zeta needed support _now_, who knows what would be of her country in a few months time. Suddenly the crowd was splitting as people mumbled to one another and went their separate ways. She noticed that Klaus had disappeared from her side, and was now up ahead, walking alongside his brother. Finn turned around, as if he could hear Caroline's thoughts, and stared. His eyes giving off a hint of something, but she didn't know what.

"Come now Caroline," Callan said, stepping up next to her Queen. "Let us get you settled in."

**I hope you like this beginning! Let me know what you think? I should have the next chapter up very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you asking, yes Rebekah, Kol, Elena, Bonnie and all our other favorites are going to be in this fic, it's just going to take some time to introduce them! I'm glad you guys like it so far even though there isn't much to go off of, I hope you continue reading! Thanks! **

There was blood everywhere.

It covered the damp soil under Caroline's feet, climbing up along the hem of her dress, mixing with mud and rain. She couldn't find the source of it as she trudged deeper into the forest, tripping over slippery logs as branches grabbed at her dress, trying to yank her down with them. There was so much blood that it looked like a slaughter had taken place, the leaves of the bushes were splattered with the crimson, and trees had desperate hand prints smeared across them, as if the person were trying to claw themselves free from their attacker.

Caroline felt a fluttering in her chest, as if a pigeon were trapped inside of her, trying to get out. She began to panic more as she continued forward, the amount of blood growing so that it felt as if she were wading through a river.

"Caroline," she heard her name; it sounded tired and weak. She turned to her left, where the body of someone lay. They were covered from head to toe in their own fluids, and it still poured from them, although there wasn't one specific source of penetration. It appeared to be coming out of the cracks of her skin, eyes, mouth, and nose, making her almost unrecognizable. Although as Caroline drew closer she almost screamed in terror as she realized it was Callan.

"Callan!" Caroline said, kneeling down to her friend.

"Run," Callan said, gripping onto Caroline's arm. "They are here."

Caroline was shaking her head, tears beginning to prick her eyes as she tried to stop the bleeding with her dress.

"No," Caroline said, her voice barely a whisper. "I'm not leaving you."

Callan opened her mouth as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, like an extreme wave of pain had suddenly come over her.

"Wake up," she muttered, spitting up blood.

"What?" Caroline asked, confused and terrified.

"Wake up!"

-anatomy of a queen-

Caroline sat up in bed, coughing twice, as if she had just come up for air. She sucked in oxygen, trying to breathe as her heart began to slow. She looked around her large marble room she had taken occupancy of just a few hours ago. She didn't know what time it was, but judging by the black outside her window, she guessed it was late into the night. Caroline had gone to bed early; traveling always made her tired, but now she wished she hadn't, currently feeling entirely too awake. But she didn't know how she would have gotten back to sleep after that horrendous dream, even if she were tired.

Caroline pulled off her covers as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, her feet touching the cold floor. She suddenly heard a creaking sound coming from the far corner of her room. She froze.

"Hello?" She called, looking in the direction of the sound. There was another creak in response, and Caroline immediately felt as if she were being watched. She turned to her left, fumbling in the dark to try and light a candle. Once she had, she looked back around, shinning the candlelight in the direction of the disturbance, as she stood. Walking over she found that no one was there, and the creaking noise had stopped. Caroline frowned, scanning the room one last time before deciding to check on Callan.

She stepped out of her room, grateful that the door didn't make a sound as she exited. Looking to her left she saw the two guards that had been keeping a watch over her room had fallen asleep, their heads tilted against each other as they snored softly. Caroline made a mental note of the strange scene, but continued forward. Once she reached Callan's room she softly turned the handle of the door and pushed it open, peering inside. She saw her friend asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. Caroline breathed out a sigh of relief as she closed the door and turned to look down the hallway.

It had been a long time since she had visited this castle, the last time being when she was six and had met Klaus for the first time. It still seemed the same; the walls a cold stone, which matched the floor, and the curtains soft and delicate as a snow flake. She couldn't count the many times that Klaus and his brother had played tag down these corridors, it had been no place for children, but they had made due.

Caroline walked down the long hallway, admiring the portraits of the previous Constance kings that hung along the wall, and then all the Constance queens on the other side. She tried to picture both her and Klaus among them, staring across from each other, ruling their countries side by side. Caroline turned down another corridor, glancing down at the crimson rug, but immediately looking up as it reminded her of the river of blood she had encountered in her dream. She began to shiver, her stomach caving in on itself as the images replayed in her head. She looked anywhere other than at the floor, and then suddenly she came across a room, spotting a piano in the back of it. It was a beautiful white, kept in pristine condition. Caroline considered this as she stepped forward, about to walk over to it when a hand suddenly wrapped around her waist, making her gasp. Another hand came down firmly against her mouth, just as she was about to scream for the guards.

"Shhh," a deep voice said in her ear. "Easy now love, I'm not going to hurt you."

Caroline recognized Klaus' voice immediately, and the tension in her shoulders released as he removed his hand from her mouth, despite keeping his other wrapped firmly around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, feeling his heart beat against her shoulder blade.

"Whatever you do," he said, seeming slightly out of breath, as if he had ran to reach her. "Don't move."

"Why do you say this?" Caroline asked, matching his whisper.

"Because of that," he said, using his other hand to point below her. Caroline squinted her eyes as she peered down at her feet, and looking harder she spotted a translucent wire that cut across the entrance of the room, connecting doorframe to doorframe.

"How did you see that?" Caroline asked, the scruff from his chin tickling her cheek.

"Because I was looking for it," he said, then pulled her back from the room and spun her around so she was looking at him. They stared at each other for a second, each caught in the unexpectedness of the moment.

"Is that some kind of trap?" Caroline said, turning to look behind her.

"Yes, one set up by Finn," Klaus said, moving Caroline to the side as he lightly touched the wire, trying to trace it to its source. "Meant for me."

"Why?" Caroline asked, confused. Klaus followed the wire up to the top of the doorframe, then he fumbled around behind it until her retrieved something that was hidden above the door. It was a bucket.

"A bucket?" Caroline asked, walking closer so she could see inside. The bucket was clearly meant to fall upon his head once his foot tripped the wire. Klaus stuck his finger in, dipping it into the thick liquid, then bringing it up to his lips. He smelled it, then licked it, his lips pursing in response.

"Molasses," he said, placing the bucket on the ground beside him.

"Molasses?" Caroline asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why?"

Klaus smiled at Caroline, like she was some naïve girl.

"Do you not remember the pranks my brother and I used to play on each other as children?" He asked, with humor in his voice, as if it were a preposterous thing for her to forget.

"Of course," Caroline said, blushing. "I just thought you would have grown out of such childish play."

Klaus cocked his head to the side, the light from the candle flame bouncing against his face, making his features more prominent. He had a strong jaw line and piercing blue eyes, and although he had clearly grown much older, she could still see the boy she had known years ago in his facial features. Caroline found herself staring, so she looked away quickly.

"To lose ones sense of adventure and mischief," Klaus said, pushing past her. "Is to lose a grip on truly living."

"One does not need adventure and mischief to live," Caroline said, following after him.

"Easy for you to say," Klaus said, stopping and turning to her. "You have none of those things."

Caroline gasped, bringing a hand up to her chest as if she had been hurt.

"Have I offended you?" Klaus said, although he was smiling.

"I dare say you have," Caroline said, turning and beginning to walk away.

"Oh come now," Klaus said, chasing after her. "You were the girl that would rather have her head buried in a book on a couch, than go play in the river."

"There is great mischief and adventure to be found in books, Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline said, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yes," Klaus said, looking off ahead of them. "But when are you going to stop _wishing_ you were living those characters lives and _live _them instead?"

Caroline was about to answer but then she head a noise behind her, a slight creaking, similar to the one she had heard in her room. She turned around, peering off into the distance of the hallway, but saw no one.

"Something the matter?" Klaus asked, studying Caroline's strange expression.

"No-yes," Caroline said, looking back at Klaus. "I keep on hearing these odd noises, and often times I feel as if someone is watching me."

Klaus nodded at this, looking off to where they had come from.

"Some say that ghosts remain within these walls," Klaus said, rolling his lips. He paused for a second, as if hesitant to share. "Sometimes I feel as if my brother, Kol, is still here, watching me."

"Kol?" Caroline asked, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I don't believe you two ever met while he was alive," Klaus said, still looking off into the distance. "He died on the battle field no more than a year ago."

Caroline was studying Klaus as he said this, his eyes emotionless as he stared off into space, his jaw tightening.

"I am so sorry," Caroline said softly.

Klaus turned back to Caroline, his eyes suddenly hard as if she had said something to offend him.

"You should be heading to bed," Klaus said, his tone no longer playful. "It is late."

Caroline nodded, although she knew she wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

"Of course," she said, licking her lips. "Goodnight."

She curtseyed as he bowed, both turning to leave in opposite directions, Klaus' demeanor now cold. Caroline turned away from him, heading back to where her room was, but as she passed the room where Finn's prank had been set up, she turned back toward Klaus.

"Why this room?" Caroline asked, making Klaus stop. "He must have known you would come in here."

Klaus didn't turn around to meet her eyes; instead he took a long pause as if thinking hard about something.

"My piano," he said, referring to the white one Caroline had seem.

"You play?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," he said, his voice so soft that Caroline wasn't sure if she heard him at all. He then continued walking, disappearing a moment later around the corner.

-anatomy of a queen-

The horn was so loud that it shook the teacups placed on the silver platter, making Caroline jump awake. The blonde groaned loudly as the horn continued to blow, and a sense of urgency vibrated through Caroline's body as she realized it was morning, and she _had_ fallen asleep again after her wandering last night. She wondered if her running into Klaus last night had been a dream but then she realized she could still feel his hand on her waist.

"Miss," a voice said, making Caroline look up. A maid was in her room, fixing her breakfast, but now she was staring straight at Caroline, an alarmed look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"The horn," Caroline said, her voice hoarse as she jumped out of bed and ran to her window.

"Oh, it is nothing," the maid said, coming up behind Caroline, trying to drag her away.

"But what is it for?" Caroline asked, yanking her arm out of the maids hands.

Then she saw it.

"My god," Caroline said, gasping. "Is that a _body_?"

Sure enough, Caroline saw a group of guards dragging what seemed to be a body from the forest; it looked like a woman from where Caroline was standing.

"Miss, it is nothing," the maid said, fear in her voice. "Come back to bed."

"I must go," Caroline said, pushing past the maid, toward the door.

"I must protest," the maid said, a panic in her voice.

Caroline turned toward the woman, her hands curled into fists.

"I will be ruling this country one day," Caroline said, her voice firm. "And I believe it is important I know the affairs of it."

She then turned to leave without waiting for a response, grabbing her robe on the way out. She hustled down the hallways, trying to remember her way around, until she found the infirmary. She was about to enter, when she overhead two guards talking, the word 'blood' stopping her.

"-they found her on the edge of the line," one said, trying to talk in a low voice. "There was blood everywhere."

There was some rustling as another guard joined them.

"She must have died late last night or early this morning because her body was still slightly warm when they found her," the new one said.

There was some grumbling that Caroline couldn't make out as she pressed her body against the wall, trying to make sure she wasn't spotted.

"I thought they were done sacrificing people," one said a little louder.

"They will never be done," the other said, then all three were silent. Caroline realized that they had exhausted the subject so she stepped into the infirmary, meeting the eyes of the guards who bowed to her.

"Your highness," they said, nodding at her. Caroline didn't respond as she tried to walk past them, attempting to see who had been murdered. She had an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, as if a part of her was saying 'stop.'

"You do not want to go back there miss," the guard with a red mustache said, putting a hand in front of her.

"Move," Caroline said, her voice angry, as she pushed his hand away. She was tired of people trying to control her. None of the guards tried stopping her again as she pushed past them, pulling the drape away from the bed, where she saw Callan, covered in blood, just like in her dream.

Caroline didn't know whom she was expecting to see, but she had felt a warning when she had awoken, and it stayed that way as she came down to the infirmary, and also upon hearing the guard's conversation, but she had never expected it be Callan, even after her dream. Caroline must have been screaming because the guards had their hands around her in seconds, pulling her away from her dead friend. All Caroline heard was a roaring in her ears as she saw Callan's eyes had been cut out, her mouth open to display the empty spot where her tongue had once been.

Caroline scrambled her head for answers, for she had seen Callan no more than six hours ago safe in her bed, nowhere near the forest. Now her friend was brutally killed, lying in her own blood like Caroline had seen in her dreams hours before. Nothing made sense, and her head spun with grief and pain as the guards pulled her away, screaming.

-anatomy of a queen-

Caroline walked down the empty corridor, retracing her steps from the night before, trying to figure out where she went wrong in protecting her friend. If she couldn't keep Callan alive, even after a clear warning, how was she going to keep two countries functioning?

Caroline's eyes hadn't dried since seeing her blood covered friend, and after the guards had gotten her to her room, the maids tried to calm her as she sobbed into her pillows. She felt so young and vulnerable in that moment, but Callan had been with her from the beginning, and now she was gone, the only connection she had to her old life had been severed.

Now, walking was the only thing Caroline could do that kept her from thinking too much. Being still was too hard on her, as she could only focus on the pain coming from her heart.

"-I can't," Caroline heard Klaus voice coming from a room she was passing. She stopped, hugging herself closely as she listened to both him and Finn.

"She just realized her friend has been killed," Finn was saying, Caroline realizing that his voice was much softer than she remembered. "She needs comfort."

"I can not provide that for her," Klaus said, her voice forceful. "What if she starts asking questions about _them_."

"She will not," Finn said, and it sounded like he was shifting positions. "Right now you need to treat her as a human being, not a political tool father has given you."

"Finn, I can not afford-"

"-I know," Finn said, before Klaus could finish, but they didn't say anything more on the subject as Caroline heard them moving toward the door. Caroline stepped away from the entrance, then continued walking, slipping into another room near by so that they wouldn't see her as they left. Caroline leaned her back up against the wall, the darkness surrounding her completely.

"Who are _they _that everyone is speaking of," Caroline asked, out loud, thinking it was only to herself. But then she heard a sound, like footsteps moving about the room. Next she heard a loud thud as something fell to the floor. Caroline moved toward the exit, grabbing one of the candles on the outside of the door, and bringing it in, pointing it in every direction, but she saw no one. And there was only one way out. Caroline saw the object that fell was a book. She walked over to it, noticing that she had wandered into a library, she looked up amazed at the amount of books that surrounded her.

When she knelt down and picked the fallen book up, she was amazed at how heavy it was, and straining her wrist she managed to flip it over, revealing the cover of it.

_The __Bête__. _It read. Caroline frowned at the name, and as she looked up she once again felt as if someone were watching her.

"You want me to read this don't you?" Caroline asked, no longer to herself. "You are looking out for me…I can feel it."

But there was no response as she flipped the book open to the first page.

**Tell me what you think? Would you keep reading if I continued?**


	3. Chapter 3

_They are fearsome creatures. Once human, they roamed the earth like the rest of us, quiet and mundane. It is in their blood, and they cannot fight it. They all become the Bête, translated to Beast, whether they like it or not. They live within the forests shadows, waiting for victims to form between the trees. They must sacrifice three victims every full moon, it is their gift to the gods. _

Caroline stared down at the words she had translated from the book; they were jumbled and only slightly made sense to her. She hated the old Constance language, although due to her marrying Klaus, it had been required in her teachings at the orphanage. The words spun her mind and made her sleepy. Even now she had a hard time keeping her head up, the dimly lit candle was growing shallower and shallower as the wax was almost at the base of the metal hold. She didn't know how long she had been studying in the library, but it couldn't have been more than a couple hours. Tenants had walked by occasionally, and each time Caroline closed the book and covered the candle, for fear of being seen.

"Miss Caroline?" Her name was being called by one of the maids, she considered covering the candle, but she knew a break was needed so she closed the book and hid it under her skirt while bringing up another book about horse riding.

"There you are miss," a dark haired woman said, peeking her head into the library. "I have been looking for you."

"Yes?" Caroline said, bringing the shawl up around her shoulders. "What is it?"

"The Queen is seeking your presence," she said, nodding.

"Alright," Caroline said, waiting for the maid to leave but she didn't, so Caroline easily shifted the book onto the chair, and stood up abruptly, hiding it with her skirt, she blew out the candle and followed the girl.

When Caroline entered the Queens bedchambers, she stared in awe. Perhaps it was because she had grown up in a bleak orphanage that she wasn't used to such exquisite furnishings, but she couldn't help think this was more due to the Queens extravagant taste. Expensive silk, the shade of a hothouse orange, lined the walls and the inside of heavy, velvet-colored draperies. Red and silver-threaded tassels tied them back, trailing up tall windows that looked over the land. Golden fringe hung like moss along the chairs and stools, making the intricate horse and carriage etches on the wooden seats stand out like a rose in a field of daisies.

"Hello," Caroline looked up startled, realizing she had been staring, she quickly curtseyed to the Queen who had entered from a side room.

"Are you enjoying my room?" Esther asked, looking around it herself.

"It is very beautiful," Caroline replied, smoothing out her dress like it were ruffled feathers.

"All of this was imported from Leyons," she said, sitting down in a near by chair. Caroline didn't know what to say so she nodded.

"Please, have a seat."

Caroline obeyed as she located one of the gaudy chairs, and sat in it. There was a moment of silence as Esther studied Caroline, taking in her smooth, white complexion. She had grown into her beauty, despite being the frizzled, lanky child Esther remembered.

"Are you adjusting well to the country?" Esther finally asked, a tight smile forming along her lips. Caroline noticed how tired the Queen looked, her eyes emotionless as she folded her hands in her lap, proper and neat. Crows feet were beginning to form around her eyes, and deep wrinkles lined her mouth.

"Very well," Caroline replied, shifting slightly.

Esther nodded, but her body language showed that she didn't believe Caroline in the slightest.

"I am sad to hear about your maids passing," Esther said, her voice low. "It was a terrible accident, and I can assure you that the animal responsible will be taken care of."

It all seemed so rehearsed, her words, like she had spoken them over and over in her head until they were nothing but mush served on a silver platter.

Caroline nodded, looking down at the floor, bowing in respect to her dead friend. She had tried to keep the pain of her loss at bay, but at the mention of Callan, her heart ached. She tried not to show it as she looked back at the Queen, her chin high.

"I realize what it is like to be alone and new as you are now," the Queen said, nodding. "For I was once in your position."

"I do not find it so bad," Caroline said, lying through her teeth. Esther saw right through it as she smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"I have arranged new handmaidens for you," Esther said, lifting her right hand and motioning to someone behind Caroline. "Two of them, from our own country."

Caroline turned around, watching as two petite women walked through the bedroom door. One was dark skinned with big eyes and tightly curled hair; she smiled at Caroline shyly. The other had olive skin and dark hair, her features were sharp and angular; she too smiled at Caroline although hers was more hesitant.

"This is Bonnie," Esther said, gesturing to the dark-skinned girl. "And Elena." She then turned to the other, nodding.

Caroline turned back to the Queen and smiled.

"Thank you," Caroline said, biting her lip. "But it isn't necessary."

"Yes it is," Esther said, somewhat harsh, but then she evened her tone. "I insist."

Caroline didn't feel like arguing, so she nodded in response, now standing.

"Is that all?" Caroline asked, moving behind the chair.

Esther watched Caroline, the way she carried herself, so unlike a girl who had spent a majority of her youth in an orphanage. She walked like a true Queen, like she was born to rule, and it made Esther nervous.

"Yes," Esther said, nodding. "Oh and also, there is a party tonight."

Caroline frowned, not feeling in the party mood.

"A party?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Esther said, smiling. "A formal welcome to you."

Caroline opened her mouth, about to protest, but Esther lifted a hand.

"Do not bother refusing it," Esther said, her voice calm. "Everything is already settled for it."

Caroline closed her mouth and nodded, for some reason she felt as if staying on the Queens good side would benefit her in the long run.

"Of course," Caroline said, curtseying as she turned to leave.

"See you tonight then," Esther said, standing.

"See you tonight," Caroline said, exiting. She could feel both Elena and Bonnie trailing after her, like shadows. Caroline walked all the way to her room without turning to them, and they followed, like the obedient handmaidens they were told to be.

Once inside, and the door closed, Caroline turned to them, a finger tucked under her chin.

"I just want to make it clear," Caroline said, shaking her head. "I do not want you to serve me." She walked over to the girls, taking their hands in hers.

"For that is what I have maids for," she said, biting her lip, a nasty habit.

Both Bonnie and Elena looked at one another, clearly shocked.

"I want us to be friends," Caroline said, clearing her throat. "And I want you to treat me as a friend."

Caroline released their hands and walked over to her window.

"God knows I need one," she whispered, then turned to look at them. "Or two."

Elena and Bonnie smiled and nodded, moving away from each other as they examined her room.

"You are different than most Queens," Bonnie said, moving about the room. "I could tell even before I met you."

"We have not met 'most Queens,'" Elena said, glaring at Bonnie. "We only know of Esther, and it is apparent you are nothing like her."

Caroline smiled and nodded, feeling a sense of warmth move from between the three of them.

"You grew up in an orphanage," Bonnie said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you not?"

"Bonnie!" Elena hissed, giving her a look.

"Oh I do not take offense," Caroline said, raising a hand. "Remember we are friends, and such formalities no longer apply in our relationship."

Caroline then turned to Bonnie and nodded.  
"I did," she said, pursing her lips. "Which did have an impact on my upbringing."

Bonnie smiled at both Caroline and Elena, but Elena did not return the smile. It was clear she wasn't as comfortable with the new terms of their relationship.

"Well, you have been to a ball before," Bonnie asked, looking between both girls. "Have you not?"

Caroline shook her head, smiling shyly to herself as she ran her fingers along her beds dressing. Elena raised an eyebrow in response, smiling for the first time.

"They are truly magical," Bonnie said, clapping her hands in excitement.

"You have never even been to one," Elena said, snorting in response.

Bonnie frowned at her friend and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But I have seen one from a distance," Bonnie said, shrugging. "And my family used to throw parties all the time."

Elena shook her head and rolled her eyes, then turned to Caroline.

"Although both of us come from wealthy families," Elena said, as if she were a teacher educating a student. "We have yet to engage in any kind of extravagant parties."

Caroline nodded in response, walking over to both girls and taking their hands again.

"I guess it is a first for all of us then," Caroline said, excitement in her voice. All three girls giggled in glee, and for the first time that day, Caroline didn't feel so alone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making all three girls jump. The door cracked slightly, and a second later Klaus stuck his head into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, moving fully into the bedchamber.

Both girls looked back at Caroline and gave her a wicked smile as they replied with their no's and commented on how they would see Caroline at the party. Bonnie and Elena curtseyed to Klaus as they left the room, laughing to each other on their way out.

Once they were gone, Klaus closed the door behind him before turning to face Caroline.

"I see you are getting along well with your handmaidens," Klaus said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"We have already become friends," Caroline said, turning away from him as she moved toward the window. "They are fine girls."

There was a pause as Klaus gathered his thoughts, moving more into the center of the room.

"And you?" Klaus asked, tucking his chin down as he looked to the floor. "Are you well?"

Caroline looked at him, remembering his conversation with Finn, she knew exactly what he was doing.

"I wish you would not pretend with me," Caroline said, not looking at him.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and cocked his head to the side.

"I do not know what you speak of."

Caroline looked at him and laughed, as if he had just said a joke.

"Do not pretend to care about my well being," Caroline said, pursing her lips. "For I know your intentions are false."

Klaus shifted from one foot to the other as he moved closer to Caroline, and when she turned to look at him, she saw he was only a foot away from her.

"There is a possibility that you may be my future Queen," he said, his tone harsh. "So yes, I do take your well being into account."

"There is a _possibility_?" Caroline said, turning to face him completely.

Klaus ignored this as he changed the subject.

"I am sorry about your handmaiden," he said, his jaw tightening.

Caroline laughed again, shaking her head.

"No not pretend to share my sorrow," she said, angry. "Or any sorrow."

The minute it came out of her mouth she knew she shouldn't have said it. Klaus grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her closer to him, not roughly, but with intention.

"Two of my siblings are dead," Klaus said, hissing. "So do not speak to me about sorrow."

Caroline knew she must have looked shocked because Klaus released his grip on her and stepped away.

"Rebekah?" Caroline asked, remembering her old friend from childhood. She had wondered why she hadn't seen the blonde wondering the castle, but she thought she must have been out. Now it made sense, and she felt another gust of pain hit her.

"You did not tell me," Caroline said, her tone soft.

"You have already suffered the loss of one friend," he said, his tone matching hers. "Why burden you with another?"

Suddenly a maid walked in, a large heap of fabric cradled in her arms. When she saw Klaus she curtseyed, then looked at Caroline expectantly.

"It is time for me to get Miss Caroline dressed for her party," the maid said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Klaus said, nodding at the woman before turning to Caroline, giving her one last glance before leaving.

-anatomy of a queen-

"I feel overdressed," Caroline said, looking down at her red satin gown that hugged her curves perfectly. It was beaded with silver, and gold, accompanied by black lace that snaked around her bodice. Her hair was up and had pieces of pearl snapped into place, giving her a glow.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Bonnie said, touching the fabric of Caroline's dress as she compared it to her own silk blue.

All three girls were standing at the edge of the balls entrance, touching Caroline's dress in envy and admiration.

"All the men won't be able to take their eyes off of you," Bonnie said, giggling.

"Well lucky for her," Elena said, looping her arm through Caroline's. "She needs to only impress one man."

Caroline was about to reply but then the grand doors opened, welcoming them into the dancing room, where hundreds of people were gathered. Everyone turned to look at Caroline as she entered, their eyes and mouths opened wide as they took her in.

The young Queen suddenly felt very shy, as the counties eyes fell upon her. A few people she didn't know mumbled compliments to her, and all bowed as she passed them.

Caroline looked around the room as King Mikael welcomed her. She saw Klaus off in the far corner, standing next to Finn. His eyes were on Mikael but as soon as Caroline spotted him, he turned to her, their eyes meeting. Caroline had her mouth open, as if she were about to say something to him from across the room, and she might have if Bonnie hadn't broken their connection.

"Caroline," Bonnie said, taking her queens hand. "Come." She pulled Caroline away from the middle of the floor, and Elena followed as they went over to a waiter with glasses of wine on a platter. Bonnie handed glasses to both Elena and Caroline, and then took one for herself. She turned to her friends and lifted her wine.

"To new beginnings," Bonnie said, meeting both girls' eyes.

"To new husbands," Elena said, and Bonnie giggled in response.

"To new friends," Caroline said, looking at both Elena and Bonnie.

They then clinked glasses and took sips, smiling at one another. Caroline placed her wine back on the platter and grabbed both Elena and Bonnie's arms.

"Let us dance," she said, with a mischievous smile.

Elena and Bonnie looked at one another with confusion.

"Dance?" They both said at the same time.

Caroline looked at them both shocked, bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"Have you both never danced before?"

"Of course we have," Elena said, looking at Bonnie. "Just not in public."

Caroline looked away from her friends at the people around her, for the first time, she realized that no one was dancing. In Zeta, dancing was so common that when people weren't, it was frowned upon. Suddenly Caroline felt very adventurous and impulsive as she turned to her friends.

"Let us play a game," Caroline said, staring at Elena and Bonnie.

They looked at each other, and shrugged.

"What kind of game?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline stepped away from them and smiled.

"When I was at the orphanage we used to play this game where we would spin around in circles over and over until we became so dizzy we could not walk," Caroline said, spinning once for an example. "It is said that the person whom's arms you fall into, who catches you before you fall to the floor, fancies you immensely."

"It is how some women found their husbands in my country," Caroline said, remembering that was how some of the towns women had done it. "Your body is supposed to gravitate toward a person who has a connection with you, and what makes it fun is it is completely out of your control."

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other hesitantly.

"I do not think that would work here," Bonnie said, looking around at all the breakable items.

"And it doesn't sound very fun," Elena said, clutching her stomach. "I might be sick."

Caroline frowned, and shook her head. "Let us just try it."

Bonnie was the first to smile, turning to look at Elena.

"Only if Elena goes first," Bonnie said, nudging her friend.

Elena shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No way," Elena said, turning away from Bonnie.

"Oh come on," Bonnie said, pushing her friend. "Live a little."

This must have struck a chord within Elena, because she turned to Bonnie and glared at her. Caroline noticed that they were having come kind of silent conversation, an inside joke, as Elena broke into a smile and Bonnie clapped her hands in excitement. Caroline had to remind herself that they were friends before she became theirs, and it only made sense they have memories with one another.

"Fine," Elena said, looking at Caroline. "But I wont enjoy it."

All three girls laughed, as both Bonnie and Caroline spun Elena around and around. They did it a total of ten times, with some onlookers glancing curiously in their direction. Once they stopped spinning her, Elena moved awkwardly around in circles as she tried to regain her balance, but she was unsuccessful as she stumbled forward, bumping into a few people who gasped in shock. It wasn't until she tripped on her dress that she finally began to fall, but just before she hit the floor, a pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist, hoisting her up, back onto her feet. Elena gripped onto the man who had rescued her with both hands, still trying to steady herself.

"I am sorry," Elena said, groaning as she brought a hand to her head. "My friends-"

"It is quite alright," he said, and Elena froze at his words, turning to look at him for the first time.

"Why does she seem so shocked?" Caroline asked, watching from a distance, as the two made eye contact, the man smiling down at her. "Does she know him?"

"She knows_ of_ him," Bonnie said, her excitement unable to be concealed. "That is Stefan Salvatore, and Elena has had a crush on him since we were young."

"Really?" Caroline asked, looking at Bonnie, who nodded in reply.

"He lives in our town, and he comes from a _very_ wealthy family."

Caroline raised an eyebrow in response and looked at the pair.

"Well then," she said, smiling. "I guess that was a lucky catch was it not?"

Bonnie made a noise in agreement, then turned to Caroline.

"Your turn," she said, grabbing Caroline's arm.

"But I have already done it before," Caroline said in protest. "And you have not."

Bonnie shook her head and wagged her finger.

"I will only do it if you do it first," Bonnie said, shrugging.

Caroline laughed it response and brought her hands up to her face.

"You are a dirty liar."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as she began to spin Caroline. Both girls laughed as Caroline's world began to blur, faces were no longer faces; they were smears of paint of a canvas. Colors became her only grip on reality as Bonnie stopped spinning her, and the ballroom began to shift and tilt as she fumbled around, her hands sticking out in front of her, waiting for someone to grab hold of her.

-anatomy of a queen-

Klaus brought the wine up to his lips, sipping it slowly as he looked at the crowd. He had lost Caroline. They had made brief eye contact, then her handmaidens had dragged her away to his frustration. Finn had left his side moments ago to speak with his father, which left him alone among the hundreds of people. He moved forward, examining the ladies that had attended the ball, but to his disappointment they all looked boring and plain, none worth a second glance.

Then he saw her. Caroline was spinning around, her dress fanned out around her like a force field of fabric, as if to keep people arms length away. He saw that she was smiling and laughing, and he couldn't help but smile in response. She seemed so adventurous in this moment, nothing like the girl he remembered; she was now unpredictable and mysterious. It made him want to grab her and shake her until she spilled all of her wonder and secrets. Suddenly she stopped spinning around and was instead stumbling forward, and he could see the awkward, odd child she had been at one point in her life for that brief moment.

Klaus saw her getting dangerously close to a table full of cakes and silverware, unaware that she was about to crash into it. No one around her was taking notice of the young Queens proximity and potentially disastrous position. Klaus began to weave through the crowd, trying to get to her before she fell into the table, but just as he was about to reach out and grab her, someone pulled on his arm.

He turned and saw that it was Beatrice who had yanked his arms away, her eyes hungry for attention. There was a loud crash as Klaus saw Caroline, in his peripherals, fall into the table. He turned to see that the blonde girl was now on the floor, cake and wine mudded in her hair, and silverware scattered around her as the crowd gasped in shock. Klaus could feel Beatrice's hand clasped around his wrist, her chest pressed up against his side as she was muttering something to him in a slow voice; he could hear her smile.

"Release me you filthy tramp!" Klaus whispered angrily so that only she had heard. The whore let him go with a pout. Klaus turned back to Caroline who was staring up at him with bewildered eyes, like she was expecting something of him. Caroline then looked to Beatrice who had let go of Klaus arm and was now moving away, a smile still on her lips.

Klaus noticed the sudden shift of emotion, as Caroline now looked hurt. Klaus was about to bend down to help her when both Bonnie and Elena were suddenly at her side, grabbing onto her and lifting her.

"My hand," Caroline said, wincing as she looked down at it. She almost fainted when she saw a large amount of blood flowing from her palm to the floor, surely the result of a cake knife penetrating it. People began asking her if she was okay, as her friends carried her from the scene.

Caroline gave Klaus a glance, but then turned away abruptly, hoping he hadn't seen her disappointment. He was by her side in a second, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Caroline," he said, his words tender. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Caroline said, trying to make her voice sound strong.

"I do not think-" Klaus began.

"I am fine," Caroline said, looking up at him, even though tears clouded her vision. "I was just being stupid."

Klaus looked from Caroline to Bonnie.

"Allow me," he said to the girl, trying to move Bonnie aside.

"No," Caroline said, trying to keep a firm grip on Bonnie. "They can take care of me."

"Do not worry your majesty," Bonnie said, looking up at Klaus. "We will take her to the infirmary."

They then moved Caroline forward, leaving Klaus behind. He felt something sticky on his hand, and when he looked down he saw Caroline's blood smeared across his palm, like a red glove.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story, as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thanks for reading! Oh and PS. Don't be too sad about Rebekah and Kol 'dying' there is still a lot of story to tell! And yes, Elijah will be in this story! **


End file.
